Aurélie Preston
Preston (stylized as PRESTON '''or PRE$TON') '''Aurélie Preston Lee' is a French singer and a reality show candidate. Biography Aurélie is not only a candidate of reality television since she sings and she dances in clubs of the south of France. Aurelie would like to make of her passion for the song, a profession. Aurélie is also photo model. Aurélie has undergone several cosmetic surgery operations, it is no secret. It would seem that the young woman did not go with the scalpel with a dead hand. Aurélie thus spent the sum of 10,000 euros to reach its ideal appearance. Aurelie has confessed to having made to make her lips and her chest. Aurélie became known by participating in Les Marseillais en Thaïlande, the reality show broadcast on W9. If Aurélie was close to Julien of the Marseillais, which she had already kissed, Aurélie did not make friends and was often in clashes with Kim. In 2015, Aurélie made a sensation on the social networks by sporting a new style a little Barbie doll of modern times. Forgetting the long brown hair that made her trademark, Aurélie Preston shows off with a short blond-gray haircut and a pronounced makeup. In parallel, his single Fastlife, comes out. Shortly after being the candidate of Marseillais en Thaïlande, Aurélie continues its momentum despite having declared wishing to stop the reality show. She is one of the participants of Les Ch'tis vs Les Marseillais: La revanche. If his relations with the Marseillais are complicated especially with the girls and Kim, Aurélie will find comfort with the ch'tis and especially Gaëlle and Vincent. Aurélie Preston is one of the Angels of the 8th season of Les Anges on NRJ12 alongside Andréane Chamberland, Jazz, Nadège Lacroix, Nehuda and Nikola. Aurélie made her come-out on television assuming her relationship with the anonymous angel Andréane. Aurélie Preston gives voice in Les Anges 8 ... The ex-candidate of the Marseillais takes again the hit We Can Make It Right, generic of Les Anges. It follows the single Something 4 Ya recorded in Les Anges. Aurélie Preston and Andréane, an anonymous angel of Les Anges 8, say they are in a couple. And if the other candidates accuse them of forming a fake couple for the buzz, they do not stand back and continue to assert the opposite. And to go even further, they even decided to go ... naked! Surfing on the success of Something 4 Ya, Aurélie released the single All We Have. On April 2, 2017, Aurélie returns with Cerebral, the first excerpt of her first EP 3 titles released on April 15, 2017 on all download platforms. If once again, Aurélie had announced to withdraw from reality TV, she made her comeback in La Villa des cœurs brisés 3. Personal life After a short relationship with Julien Tanti, she went out with with Dimitri Delavegas then Andréane Chamberland from whom she came out. She had been in a relationship for 7 months with rapper Usky. Television Reality show * 2015 : Les Marseillais en Thaïlande * 2015 : Les Ch'tis vs Les Marseillais : La revanche * 2016 : Les Anges 8 : Pacific Dream * 2016 : Les Anges 8 : Les Retrouvailles * 2017 : La Villa des cœurs brisés 3 * 2018 : Zéro Complexe Program * 2016 : Le Mad Mag (season 7, episodes 15 and 22) Interview * 2015 : Dans le bain de Jeremstar * 2016 : Dans le bain de Jeremstar * 2017 : Confidences by Siham Discography EP's * 2017 : CEREBRAL * 2018 : APHORISME * 2019 : Phœnix Singles * 2015 : Fastlife * 2016 : Something 4 Ya * 2016 : We Can Make It Right ft. Gilles Lukas * 2016 : All We Have * 2017 : CEREBRAL * 2017 : Riverdale (for the series of the same name) * 2017 : Prusky * 2017 : Ananas * 2018 : Wazeubi * 2018 : Bye * 2018 : La Niña * 2018 : Aphorisme * 2019 : Sex on the Beach Music videos * 2016 : Something 4 Ya * 2016 : All We Have * 2017 : CEREBRAL by Bastien Sablé * 2017 : Riverdale by Bastien Sablé * 2018 : Bye by Bastien Sablé * 2019 : Aphorisme by Bastien Sablé Video clip * 2015 : #Miami of AMBITION ATM * 2016 : Reviens moi of Jessy Douaire * 2017 : Boulevard of Usky Awards and nominations Nomination * 2016 : Lauriers TV Awards : Pre-nomination Best TV reality show in community life (LMET). Category:Artists Category:IMF 35 Artists Category:IMF 37 Artists